1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to helmet visor adaptors and more specifically, to a helmet visor adaptor adapted for supporting a night vision enhancement device.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
In 1970 the U.S. Army introduced the current Army Aviation helmet, designated sound protective helmet model number 4 (SPH-4) which has continued to serve as the standard issue flight helmet in the U.S. Army. The SPH-4 was designed to include additional protection for hearing and provide for communication assessories such as a microphone and earphones. A single visor assembly was mounted to the front of the SPH-4 which provided a protective cover and guide for a standard aviator's clear or tinted visor which could be moved in front of the aviator's eyes or retracted when needed.
With the advent of sophisticated tasks required of the aviator, especially electronic information simultaneously inputted and evaluated has led to a need for mounting sighting systems on the SPH-4 with the use of a support means. A helmet sight assembly was designed which combined the function of the visor assembly with a mounting for a helmet sighting system (HSS) and associated electrical wiring placement. The helmet sight assembly is mounted using existing mounting holes on the SPH-4. With the adaptation of night vision enhancement capabilities for the U.S. Army Aviator there resulted in the need for mounting the Aviator Night Vision System (ANVIS) to the existing support means. The visor slot on the helmet sight assembly is currently used for mounting the ANVIS without a design change to the helmet sight assembly. This has resulted in the problem that the modified helmet sight assembly currently does not allow the use of a standard visor when the ANVIS is utilized on the SPH-4.
While the prior art has reported using a ANVIS mounted on a modified helmet sight assembly, none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. A standard visor is a requirement for eye protection of the aviator for such dangers as safety at a Forward Army Refueling Point (FARP) and from the varied dangers of visual glare to laser weapons.
What is needed in this instance is a visor adaptor assembly that allows the use of a helmet visor on a support means such as a helmet sight assembly modified to use the ANVIS.